


Object of Affection

by HeapingScrapheap



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blitzwing has MPD sorta, Canon Divergent, I will add more tags as I go :D, Intruder from another dimension, Just trying something new with Blitzbee, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, There will be concepts from other TF universes, There will be headcanons, rated explicit for eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeapingScrapheap/pseuds/HeapingScrapheap
Summary: Blitzwing is hopelessly obsessed with Bumblebee.He follows the Autobot on patrol, and knows every detail about his schedule. The triple changer watches him from afar, every chance he gets.He knows they could never be together, though.So what happens when a stranger who greatly resembles his obsession shows up in the Decepticon's Earth base?(Description will be added to as chapters are uploaded. I don't like to spoil things. :D)





	Object of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:This fic isn't a huge priority for me, due to my feeling more inspired to keep working on my other fic, so it's updates will come less frequently! ;v; I apologize for this, but I gotta follow what my inspiration indicates I should do. Otherwise, my writing will just kind of suck. xD
> 
>  
> 
> I've been toying around with the Blitzwing x Bumblebee pairing, and decided to try a new approach. :3 This may not be everyone's cup of tea, so I apologize if this isn't quite what you're expecting. ;v; 
> 
> My goal in writing this is to bring anyone I can enjoyment, and to contribute to my OTP's library of works, even if the way I'm going about it is a bit unorthodox. ;v; 
> 
> I want to thank anyone who reads this for taking the time to do so~ ^^ I truly hope that my work will bring you entertainment!
> 
> For anyone who has read any of my other work and offered your support by reading, commenting, or giving me kudos, I cannot thank you enough~. You have inspired me to keep trying, to feel motivated, and in general, have helped me feel happier. ^u^ It means the world to me to be able to use my meager skills to entertain. <3
> 
> Let me go ahead and warn everyone ahead of time that while this IS still Blitzwing x Bumblebee, it may not be the Bumblebee you're used to seeing with Blitzwing. ;w; I don't want anyone to read through, and feel disappointed because I didn't give any warning in advance that it's not the original Bumblebee.
> 
> Enough rambling from me; please, enjoy! ;v;

Icy exvented, trudging through the entryway of the tunnel leading into the Decepticon base. As he entered, the contrast between the warmth of the Earth's sun outside, and the coolness radiating from stone walls of the passage barely registered. The triple changer's processor was currently occupied with cogitations about a certain yellow Autobot.

 

He might be partially _obsessed_ with Bumblebee.

 

The beige Decepticon had just returned from tailing the minibot for several hours, watching him from a safe distance. This was customary for him, these solar cycles. He had the small bot's patrol patterns fully committed to memory. He knew where he was going to be, how long he was going to be there, and he even knew what the Autobot would do when when he got there. Regardless of his wealth of knowledge regarding the enemy bot's routine, when he was sent out to fetch things for Megatron, he squandered no opportunity to follow Bumblebee.

 

The little mech was utterly fascinating to him. From the slopes and curves of his petite, attractive build, to his large personality, Bumblebee was _very_ appealing, in Blitzwing's optics. Despite his small size, the yellow bot was quite brave. The triple changer took a particular shine to Bee's quick, sarcasm-filled retorts; less so if they were directed at him, though. It was one of two things that annoyed him about the small bot, the other instance being his lack of thinking things through before jumping into a bad situation.

 

Even with those flaws in mind, it was a safe assumption that the Decepticon harbored a crush on the Autobot.

 

In spite of his feelings, when Blitzwing followed Bumblebee, he always made sure to remain unseen. After all, if the minibot caught wind of his obsession, it was pretty much a given that he would be ridiculed, as well as shunned for his romantic interest.

 

Even if he wasn't spurned, the cross faction relationship most likely wouldn't really work out, anyways.

 

There would be _no_ small amount of disapproval from everyone on the two mechs' teams, for dating the enemy. There was the possibility of Blitzwing being branded a traitor, and being killed or hunted down. If _that_ wouldn't be much of a problem to him, there would inevitably be arguments among the two regarding their beliefs. The stress would inevitably lead to a split, and that could get very ugly. As great as the large bot found Bumblebee, it didn't sound like an ideal situation to put either of them into.

 

He spent a lot of time thinking about a hypothetical relationship that would most certainly _never_ become a reality.

 

 _'It's still nice to sink about, zough, isn't it?~'_ Random interjected into their processor when Icy hung onto that last thought for a while.

 

"Not really," the calm persona muttered in response, his single optic locked unblinkingly down the long, dimly lit passage before him.

 

 _'Aww, vhy?~'_ The capricious personality inquired, a little pointlessly.

 

Icy knew that Random already understood why. He _was_ , after all, part of Blitzwing, too, just as Icy was. So it was senseless for him to explain that he didn't enjoy thinking about a relationship with Bumblebee because it was pure fiction, and only made them long for the Autobot more.

 

Another heavy exvent left Icy's lips, and he shook his helm.

 

" _Vhy_? Ze real question is, vhy do you do zis to me?" The placid personality replied deadpan with his own futile question, knowing full well that his unpredictable counterpart was asking simply to attempt to help take their processor off of the negative thoughts.

 

_'Ehehe, you already know zat.~'_

 

Icy opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get any words out of his vocal emitter, his audials picked up faint shouts echoing down the passage from further inside the base. He stood absolutely still and attempted to adjust his audio receptors' sensitivity, but it did little to help him discern what was being said. The words bounced off of the stone surroundings in a way that made them indistinguishable. What WAS very clear, however, was the sound of shooting.

 

 _ **'ARE VE GOING TO STAND HERE VIS OUR HELM UP OUR TAILPIPE, AND TRY TO GUESS VAT'S HAPPENING, OR ARE VE GOING TO GO AND SEE VAT ZE SLAG IS GOING ON IN ZERE?!'**_ Hothead snarled loudly into Blitzwing's processor, prompting Icy to flinch.

 

 _'Ooh~! I vant to go and see~! Let me~!!'_ The whimsical personality demanded excitedly, trying to pry control of Blitzwing away from Icy.

 

"Alright, alright..." Icy surrendered without much protest, Blitzwing's faceplate swapping to the raven-coloured visage of Random.

 

The triple changer stretched his servos towards the ceiling open-palmed, giggling gleefully. This was going to be fun!

 

"Let's go~!" Random announced to his other personalities aloud, starting off with a skip down the tunnel.

 

 _'Just be careful,'_ Icy warned levelly, not particularly wanting the erratic persona to get _too_ carried away, like usual.

 

"Okay~!"

 

The Decepticon bounded down the hall towards the direction the sounds were coming from with careless abandon, humming to himself as he did. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew it would be exciting! As he drew closer to the source of the commotion, voices became more distinguishable, as well as what was being said.

 

"—YOU WILL STOP, IN THE _GLORIOUS_ NAME OF MEGATRON!!!" Roared Lugnut, somewhere just out of sight.

 

The booming voice of the girthy bot bounced down the tunnel, causing the triple changer's audials to ring slightly. He pressed on undeterred, though, until he reached the end of the tunnel.

 

"For spark's sake, Lugnut; they're only 10 feet tall. Stop trying to outrun them, use your size to your advantage, and _crush them_ ," Megatron growled as the alarming scene of the command room came into Random's view.

 

There were oil barrels strewn about, some crushed and spilling their dark contents all over the cavern floor. The barrel of the Decepticon leader's fusion canon followed something small and alabaster that zipped about the room. It was unidentifiable from this distance, but whatever it was, Lugnut was struggling to catch up to it. Blitzwing stood there for a moment, admiring the chaos. It looked like they were having fun!

 

"Ooh, are you guys playing tag?~" The triple changer sang out, his jagged lips pulled into a wide, open-mouthed grin.

 

With that, Megatron's gaze snapped towards Blitzwing, an unamused glower painting itself across his visage.

 

"Blitzwing; nevermind your _ridiculous_ games. Just get over here and try to catch this intruder," the warlord demanded firmly, clearly having no patience for the beige bot's whimsy at the moment.

 

Random flinched under the scrutiny of his leader's piercing optics, but obeyed, hurrying over to join in on the chasing of the interloper.

 

"I'm gonna get you~," the triple changer warned the trespasser with a jaunty tone, passing Lugnut as he gave pursuit. Now that he was able to get a closer look, he came to realize that they were after a bot of some description, though he couldn't pick out the specifics. Whoever it was seemed to take his added presence as a threat, though, and they changed direction instantaneously. The encroaching bot bolted towards the containment grid, where Professor Sumdac looked on with nothing short of bafflement.

 

When the small, white bot was nearer to the containment, they looked up and skidded to a halt for some reason, their posture visibly tense. Unfortunately, Blitzwing didn't process quickly enough that they stopped, and he kept running right at them. By the time he had finally picked up on what was happening, it was too late, and despite his attempt to quit, he slammed full force into the small bot. They both hit the ground together, hard. They scraped along the stone floor as they slid forward a few feet, due to momentum. When they finally skidded to a stop, Random found that he was slightly disoriented.

 

Blitzwing's equilibrium circuit was generating an error. The room was spinning, and when he tried to get up, he fell right back on top of the small bot beneath him, with a grunt.

 

"Ze room is spinning, ahahaha~... Somebody, turn off zis ride, please~..." The discombobulated mech intoned, looking around dizzily for some sort of assistance from his team.

 

What he saw when he looked up was Megatron, covering his faceplate with his servo, and Lugnut looking over at the two bots on the ground blankly.

 

"I'm surrounded by _incompetence_ ," their leader grumbled into his servo, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "At least you managed to catch him, Blitzwing," the silver mech added with reluctance, lowering his servo to rest naturally at his side.

 

 _'You need to reset our equilibrium chip,'_ Icy advised the capricious persona, spurring him to do so.

 

When the circuit was reset, the command room instantly stopped its tank-churning movement. The beige bot slowly sat up, reorienting himself.

 

" _Bumblebee_??" He heard the professor inquire with disbelief just above him in the containment field, causing the triple changer's spark to skip a pulse at hearing the name of his crush.

 

Bumblebee? _Here_?

 

Random's helm snapped in every direction, as he looked eagerly for the little bot.

 

"Ooh, vhere~??" He asked, still looking all around.

 

When he couldn't figure out where the yellow Autobot was, he looked up to Professor Sumdac, following his gaze to the white bot beneath him. He stood slowly, casting a puzzled look at the seemingly unconscious intruder.

 

"Zat isn't Bumblebee; zat's ze intruder~," he informed their prisoner, pointing down at the trespasser and looking up at the professor.

 

Silly human. Bumblebee is _yellow_ , not white.

 

Though...

 

Upon further consideration, their build _was_ strikingly similar. Observing some of their parts, it looked like they even scanned the same vehicle as Bumblebee. There were only a few things that were different. There was the curvature and size of their horns, which were somewhat larger, and rounded upwards into points. They also had strange markings under their optics, and jagged lips. Then, there was the unusual green, metal collar around their neck.The biggest, and most notable difference they had to Bee, though, was their paint job. They were mainly white, with purple stripes where the black stripes were on Bumblebee. One could easily argue they were wearing Decepticon colours...

 

The visual cues were sufficient enough to Blitzwing that he could safely say he was convinced they weren't his love interest, but he still couldn't help the slight sense of attraction towards them, purely due to how similar they looked to Bumblebee.

 

"If that isn't Bumblebee, then I'm not Isaac Sumdac," the stout human mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

 

The interloper onlined, lifting their head off of the floor and looking around groggily. Their crimson optics swept the room wearily as they pushed themself off the ground, sitting up and swaying slightly.

 

"Nevermind who it is or _isn't_ ; that's an _Autobot_ insignia on their chassis," Megatron snapped indicatively, pointing a digit towards the Bumblebee lookalike. "As such, I want them apprehended _immediately_ ," he dictated with a wave of his servo, looking between Blitzwing and Lugnut.

 

"As you command, oh great and wise Megatron," the purple mech replied eagerly, advancing towards the triple changer and the alabaster bot cautiously.

 

"Bumblebee; get out of here!" The professor exclaimed, waving his hands in a shooing motion at the minibot.

 

Becoming more aware of their surroundings, the trespasser's optics landed on the human who had just shouted to them. The mere sight of Sumdac seemed to frighten them, because they let out a cry of surprise, their faceplate contorting into horror. They scrambled backwards in a mad frenzy, using their stabilizers and servos to put some distance between themself and the containment unit. They crawled backwards until they ran right into Blitzwing with a small grunt of pain. This caused them to look behind them and up at the beige bot, optics wide and jagged lips pulled into a grimace.

 

Random regarded the little bot's antics with bafflement, cocking his helm to the side with curiousity. He wasn't the only bot who found his actions intriguing, though. Megatron hummed thoughtfully to himself, watching the intruder's reactions to the professor with great interest.

 

"Wait, Lugnut," the silver bot ordered his subordinate, holding up a servo to emphasize his words.

 

"Huh?" The purple Decepticon stopped where he stood, turning his attention to his leader with a questioning expression.

 

"Let's observe them for a moment," Megatron murmured, and Lugnut obliged, watching the intruder with his leader.

 

The white bot, by this point, had evidently wagered they would be safer with the triple changer than with the human, and was in the process of clamboring onto the beige mech. Random errupted into a fit of hearty laughter, squirming as the white bot dug their small digits and stabilizing servos into some of his seams.

 

"AHAHAHA~!!! Zat tickles~!!!" The beige mech cried with amusement, trying desperately to catch the ascending Autobot.

 

Unfortunately, they were to quick for Random's jerky attempts to grab them. The bot successfully scaled their way up Blitzwing's chassis, and clung awkwardly to one of the Decepticon's shoulder canons. The hysterical triple changer calmed down when they stopped climbing, and allowed them to stay where they were.

 

"Aww, I sink zey like me~," the beige bot giggled, beaming at what he assumed was now his new friend.

 

The little bot, however, was not paying so much attention to him as they were Professor Sumdac, their slit-like optics fixed unblinkingly on the human.

 

"Bumblebee? What are you doing?" The scientist asked incredulously, eliciting a flinch from the Autobot.

 

They held on more tightly to Blitzwing's shoulder canon, their sharp, pointed digits digging slightly into the triple changer's metal. Random looked between the human and the alabastor mech perched precariously on him, trying to piece together what was happening.

 

 _'Zey are scared of ze human prisoner,'_ Icy mused, provoking the fanciful personality's face to light up in understanding.

 

"OHHHH~! _Zat_ is vhy he climbed on me~!" The current personality in control announced light-heartedly, snatching the minibot off of his canon and clutching him protectively to his large chest.

 

Perhaps it was because the intruder looked so much like Bumblebee, or pehaps it was because it was just in his coding, but Blitzwing found himself wanting to keep the white bot safe. The beige mech's typically jolly expression turned into a disapproving glare as he held on tightly to the now struggling bot in his grasp, focucing his attention on Sumdac.

 

"Bad human~... Scaring ze little robot like zat~..." He admonished the man threateningly, his fang-like lips sharpening slightly.

 

The somewhat menacing tone in Random's voice caused everyone in the command room to regard him with shock, except for the Decepticon leader. The triple changer saw Lugnut back away slowly out of the corner of his optic, and the small bot in his arms had stopped struggling to look up at him with surprise. Professor Sumdac, safe behind the containment field, took a few steps back as well, as if it would help the situation.

 

"Blitzwing," the warlord said firmly, and the persona in control heard the sound, but didn't really register it.

 

 _'Okay, Random, you've had your fun. Vhy don't you let me back out now?'_ Icy attempted to placate the capricious personality while trying to regain control of Blitzwing before things escalated.

 

Random didn't relinquish his hold on their collective chassis, and instead, began advancing towards the human in the booth.

 

"I don't know vat you did to scare zem, but I'll make sure you don't do it again~..." He warned with a massive, intimidating grin,

 

"See reason... I did nothing wrong to him!" The human defended, looking up frightfully at the unpredictable bot. "That's Bumblebee; my friend... I wouldn't try to scare him, or hurt him in any way," he explained, waving his hands as he spoke and continued to back up.

 

" _Blitzwing_ ," Megatron called out to the triple changer noticeably more firmly, a slight growl in his voice.

 

Random heard both the human prisoner and his leader, but he continued closing in on the containment unit, determined to teach the mean human a lesson.

 

 _' **VAT ARE YOU DOING??? EVEN I DON'T SINK ZIS IS AN APPROPRIATE WAY TO RESPOND TO ZE SITUATION!!!'**_ Hothead bellowed into Blitzwing's processor, trying his own way to snap Random out of his current mindset.

 

"If you didn't try to hurt zem, zen vhy are zey afraid of you~...?" The impulsive personality asked, not really so much to hear the answer; more to make a point.

 

Professor Sumdac swallowed hard, looking over to Megatron in a way that indicated he expected some sort of intervention. At this point, Megatron had grown very tired of his unpredictable subordinate, apparently. He strode over to Blitzwing quickly, putting himself between the triple changer and the scientist.

 

" _ **Blitzwing**_. That is _quite **enough**_ ," the Decepticon leader commanded, his faceplate darkened with a dangerous look, his crimson optics glowing in a way that dared the beige mech to continue.

 

"I can assure you, the professor did nothing to the Autobot," the silver mech defended levelly, placing his servos on his hips. "They came through a portal that opened when we were testing one of the space bridge's components."

 

Their leader's words distracted Random enough from his current goal that Icy was able to pull control of Blitzwing away from him, causing the triple changer's current inky faceplate to swap to the calm persona's pale blue one.

 

 _'Aww, I vasn't done out zere~,'_ the unpredictable personality whined, his current disposition belying the threatening way he had been acting mere nanocycles before.

 

 _' **YOU ARE DONE OUT ZERE FOR NOW, GLITCH-HEAD!** ' _The cantankerous personality snapped in response to Random.

 

If they had continued their argument, Icy chose not to hear it. He had gotten quite skilled at drowning them out and continuing to function as normally as possible. He had to be, given how often they fought.

 

"My apologies, Megatron; I don't know vat came over me," the beige bot apologized to the warlord, standing up straight.

 

This seemed to sufficiently satisfy Megatron, because his threatening glare lessened into a stern look.

 

"You need to get a better grip on that fickle personality of yours, Blitzwing," he warned gruffly, his intimidating posture relaxing.

 

"Yes, Megatron," Icy responded, knowing it was in their best interests if he didn't argue even remotely right now.

 

The Decepticon leader exvented, looking down at the intruder in Blitzwing's grasp.

 

"It seems as if questioning them would be in our best interests. But for now, go and put them in one of our containment cells," the grey bot demanded, whisking a servo in the direction of the tunnel with the cells. "They may be of use to us, yet," he speculated, his lips pulling into a smirk.

 

Blitzwing didn't hesitate to follow his leader's instruction, not wanting to further anger Megatron. He headed towards the cells with the Bumblebee look-a-like, exiting the command center briskly.

 

There were many cells further down in the tunnel, but most of them weren't working, yet, or were unfinished. They were slightly crude in appearance, as they looked more like metal rooms stuffed into rocky openings, rather than true cells. A majority of the cells didn't have recharge slabs, or even lighting.

 

The white bot Blitzwing was holding began to struggle and pull at the triple changer's arms when the command room was behind them a fair distance, attempting any way they could to pry themself free. Icy glanced downwards at the mini with an unamused expression, tightening his grip only as much as was needed to keep the intruder sufficiently pinned to his chest. The added pressure to their small frame got their attention, and their optics snapped over to meet the beige mech's. The look on their faceplate was incredulous as they halted their attempts to wrestle themselves free.

 

"Vell, I vouldn't have to hold you so tightly if you'd stop sqvirming," he verbally addressed the look that was given to him.

 

The alabaster bot seemed to oblige, and stayed mostly still, the only movements their helm as they looked around the tunnel while they were carried. The Decepticon was admittedly very surprised at how obedient the bot was. This was mostly due to how much they favoured Bumblebee in looks, and how fiesty and defiant the yellow mech he had in mind was. The beige mech loosened his grip slightly, in a gesture of appreciation for the interloper's behaviour, and was pleased when the small bot didn't try to wriggle their way out.

 

Blitzwing brought them over to the first decent cell he saw that had circuitry in working condition, setting them down inside. Stepping out of the cell, he used the adjacent access panel to turn on the containment shield, locking the intruder in.

 

The Decepticon lingered outside the cell, watching the minibot. They turned to face him, their serpentine optics fixing on the tall mech's single optic unblinkingly. The optic contact made Icy uncomfortable enough that he shifted where he stood, looking to the side slightly to break the stare. The triple changer knew that Bumblebee had a common mould, but even still, it was surreal how similar this bot was to him... But they were far more quiet than the canary-coloured mech. They were so quiet, that Blitzwing found himself wondering if they might not be able to speak, or if they were just choosing not to...

 

If the latter was the case, then maybe, at least, they would be willing to divulge their name. It _would_ give Blitzwing something to help better distinguish the two bots, after all.

 

"So, vhat's your designation?" The tall bot inquired, folding his arms in front of his chassis.

 

Slowly, the corners of the alabaster bot's jagged lips twisted into a somewhat unnatural-looking smile, and they opened their mouth to reply with a gravelly voice unbefitting their small appearance.

 

" _Bumblebee._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am gonna go ahead and say, yes, that is Shattered Glass Bumblebee, for anyone who might be unsure. Yes, he is male. However, I tend to write from one character's perspective per chapter, and that was Blitzwing's. Blitzwing didn't know who he was, so it stands to reason he wouldn't know he was male. Can't judge a bot's gender, just by their chassis! ^^
> 
> If I made any errors, please don't hesitate to let me know! QwQ If there's something I could be doing to improve how I write characters, also, feel free to tell me. I am not 100% accurate, all the time, but I try to at least get their characterizations in the same ballpark. :3 
> 
> I truly do hope that I could bring you some form of enjoyment. If I do, then you don't have to tell me, but I do ask you go on and try to bring enjoyment to others out there, as well, with any of your talents. ^o^ But, as a fantastic person here once told me, [though, I'm paraphrasing a LITTLE bit,] just try to bring yourself enjoyment with what you do. :3
> 
> Thank you for reading~ QwQ


End file.
